The present invention relates to piezoelectric transducers for very low frequencies of between a few Hz and 500 Hz which comprise a mechanical amplifier as well as antennas constructed with such transducers. Specifically, the subject matter of the invention related to the construction of acoustic devices used, in particular, in submarine acoustics.
It is known that for a given intensity, the amplitude of acoustic vibrations is greater at lower frequencies. At very low frequencies of a few Hz to 500 Hz, the performance of piezoelectric transducers is limited by the properties of the piezoelectric materials, which limit amplitudes of vibration.